


it's easy to live when you're in love (and i'm so in love)

by joshwrites



Series: the witchcraft in your lips has me spellbound [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Beach Holidays, Big Gay Love Story, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshwrites/pseuds/joshwrites
Summary: Set 4 years into the future. Vanessa asks Charity an important question.





	it's easy to live when you're in love (and i'm so in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyellowumbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowumbrella/gifts).



> Sorry, this is super short but I didn't have a lot of time and I wanted at least one thing to post on Becca's birthday. Happy Birthday, angel!

She says it by accident. Swept up in the bliss of the moment. Lost in the melodious laugh of her partner, a throaty guffaw that only a lucky few have had the privilege of witnessing. Her heart filled with affection as she watched their children playing with the water, chasing the waves in and out of the shore.   
  
  
  
She sits beside her with her toes buried beneath warm layers of sand, arms crossed on top of her knees, her chin resting gently on top. She doesn't even realise she's said it until the world around her comes to a standstill, her lover's eyes turning to meet hers, wide with shock.  
  
  
  
_'Marry me?'_  
  
  
  
Her own voice muted, she only knows she's speaking by the vibration in her vocal chords, the slight tingle as the words spill from her lips. The words echo after they've been exposed, her cheeks flushed and her heart racing to the rhythm of hope. Vanessa's dreamt about this dozens of times, has imagined what it would be like to ask that simple, yet life-altering question. Or be asked it. She sees it in Charity's face, momentarily bewilderment clashing with a flicker of disbelief. A question they'd both agreed they'd need never ask, their commitment to one another spanning far deeper than a public declaration.  
  
  
  
She knew Charity wasn't much a fan of weddings after, well—  
  
  
  
The kids skip up to them when they see that they've both gone silent. Their oldest, Noah, now 18, stands with each hand grasped firmly by two six-year-old boys. He knows that something is wrong, can feel the stillness of the air around them. Vanessa, meanwhile, is unsure.   
  
  
  
'Marry me?' Charity says, the two words falling between the four of them, as if it were a question for them all.  
  
  
  
'Ma, are you…?' Noah begins to ask, his brow furrowed slightly.  
  
  
  
'We've made it this far,' Vanessa begins. 'I know what we said and I still believe it. We don't need a ceremony or anyone else to prove anything. I don't have a ring and I—'  
  
  
  
'Yes,' a hoarse voice cuts in. 'I'll marry you.'  
  
  
  
Arms are wrapping around her neck before she can catch her breath, their children cheering and jumping in the air, delighted squeals travelling along the coastline. She feels the woman she's given her heart to, the mother of her children, her true love— she feels her trembling against her. Charity's usually stoic nature exchanged for the briefest instances of vulnerability, exposed to those closest to her.  
  
  
  
'Yeah?' Vanessa breathes in disbelief.  
  
  
  
Pulling away, just enough to peer into her lover's eyes, Charity nods with a smile that reminds Vanessa of why she fell in love with her. 'I thought you'd never ask.'

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://aarondingle.co.vu) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/softatkins)


End file.
